Back in Vice
by Crime Drama Geek
Summary: Au Secrets are revealed from Beckett's past.
1. Chapter 1

It was an abnormally peaceful day in the Castle house hold. Martha had gone out and had yet to return, Alexis had spent most of the night in the library studying for finals, then had crashed on the couch. Castle had just fallen asleep after finishing a chapter for his newest book, Forbidden Heat. For once it was quiet. Too quiet. Detective Kate Beckett had become a custom to the sounds that plagued the Castle house. The clicking of the keys on the computer, the sound of the propellers on the toy helicopter, even the sound of the blender cutting on at random times during the night, and that was all Castle. It pained Beckett to say, but she actually missed the noise.

She layed in bed just staring at the ceiling, just waiting for something to happen. Praying for a phone call.

She got what she wanted. Her phone started ringing. She practically jumped off the bed , causing Castle to squirm under the covers. She answered her phone with her usual "Beckett" then started moving towards the office, trying to avoid waking up Castle. "Kate, I need you to come in" Kate startled she was not expecting Lanie to call this time of night, her tone bothered her the most. It wasn't her usual happy tone. It was weighed down, like she was holding something back.

"Lanie, whats wrong"

"Just come in, and bring Castle"

The phone call ended suddenly. Kate stood still for a couple of minutes lost in thought. What was wrong? Why is Lanie calling me this late? What was going on?

Kate was thrown from her thoughts when she heard her name being called. She turned around. "Castle, get dressed." "We have a case?" She could tell he was still tired.

"I don't know"


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride there was silent, filled with many unspoken questions. Castle had taken notice of Beckett's demeanor. She was visually shaken up. Any other day he would be tormenting her with as many questions possible, but not now. Not that she was paying attention to him anyways. She was in her own world. Thoughts turning in her head. He hadn't seen her in this mode ever since 3XK returned, but even then he was able to get a read of her. He could tell what she was thinking, now he had no idea. That was what really scared him into silence. He had no idea what to say. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived they were greeted by two suits. "Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle, I'm Detective James Chaplain, this is Detective Michael Thompson we need to ask you a few questions" Beckett just stared at them, she had been through this before. Castle takes a knowing glance towards Kate then looked back toward the Detectives and nodded allowing Detective Chaplain to lead them towards the body.

Kate followed the group, her eyes locked straight ahead. She was in a daze, just going through the motions. In her mind she was back. Back to the day her mother was shot. She could hear the voices of the CSIs collecting evidence and could almost see Detective Raglan, sitting her down for the talk. She is shocked back into reality when she feels the weight of Castle's hand on her shoulder. For a moment she forgets where she is. She almost smiles at Castle's gesture, almost. "You ready" Lanie's voice brings her back into the room, filling her with sudden a realization of why she's here. Silencing any warm feelings she had, signaling with just a nod towards Lanie.

As the sheet is lifted Kate's eyes fall upon the glazed eyes of the victim, under the weight of emotion her knees buckled. Castle catches her and gently pulls her back up

.

"Do you recognize the victim"

Kate takes a deep breath to steady her voice.

"Yes, his name is Warren, Warren Yolkov"


	3. Chapter 3

After the I.D Lanie is slow to pull up the sheet, allowing Kate to get that one last look. The last time she will ever see Warren again. That thought dawns on her and pulls her back down, this time Castle didn't have time to react. Kate falls and hits her head hard. Transporting her subconscious to another time, a far different time.

[[[[[[]]]]]][][][][][]]]]][]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][][][][][]]]][][]]]]]]]]]]][][][][[[[[[]]]]]]]]][[[]]]][][][]]]]]]]]]]]]][][][][]]]]][[[]]][][]][]]][]][][][[[[[[[[[[][][[[[[[[[][][[[[[][][[[[][]]]]

Kiev, Ukraine February 29, 2000 - She was in Ukraine of all places, away from home. She should spend this time having fun, or at least that was what everyone else had said. Take this opportunity to make new friends, learn a different culture, relax. Thats what they all said. Instead she was spending her semester abroad , lost in an unfamiliar city. She hated this. After walking around for what seemed two hours, she came to a conclusion. She would just sit down somewhere and take time to think. She needed the rest anyways. She found what seemed to be a favorable spot and sat down, taking the time to take off her gloves and rub her hands together. She looked at her watch, she needed to get back to her hotel soon. She looked for a sign anything familiar, anything. She looked for a couple minutes , then gave up. "excuse me, are you looking for something?" . That got her looking back up, the voice with a thick russian accent, that spoke perfect English. "Are you looking for something?". Kate could hear her mother's voice in her head, "be nice Katie, answer the man" she would say, "be nice".

"Yeah, I'm looking for my hotel"

"Where are you staying"

"At the Nivki"

"What is a beautiful lady like you doing at the Nivki"

That made kate smile.

"Hi, my name's Kate"

"Hello Kate, I am Warren"

"Nice to meet you"

\- Back in New York - -》

Kate woke up with a major head ache. She tried to get up but Castle stopped her, "Kate you hit your head, you need to relax". "Castle, I'm fine, how long was I out",Kate suddenly felt a wave of pain and laid back down.

"Long enough"


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the pain subsided to a manageable a Kate stood up. She knew she would have to tell this story someday. She just really hoped it wouldn't be this soon. Her past was like that though, it seemed to always find its way back to her, causing her more pain. The two Detectives wondered over to her and waited standing a couple feet in front of her. They were new at this, she could tell. She found a chair and sat down. "He was an old friend". Detective Chaplain moved in closer with his notepad and pen. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"A couple of years ago"

"What was the extent of your relationship with the victim"?

"Like I said, he was an old friend, that's it".

"Where were you , yesterday at 11:00 PM"?

"Home, sleeping"

"Can anybody corroborate that" Castle stepped forward, in between Kate and the Detectives. "I can and I think that's enough questions for right now"."No, Castle stop, just stop. Let them ask their questions". Just then all eyes fell on Beckett. She had her voice back. She was becoming Beckett again. She was taking back the control.

"Do you know why the victim would have your business card and address on him"

"No, like I said I haven't Warren in years, anymore questions"

" No, thank you Detective and sorry for your loss"

With that, both of the Detectives left ,it was just Castle , Beckett, and Lanie . The room filled with silence until Beckett spoke up. "Castle, why don't you go home, I'll catch a cab".

"Kate, where are you going".

"Back to my apartment, I need to get something".

"Ok , see you tonight"

"Babe , I'm really tired. See you tomorrow. "

"Sure". Castle leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Until tomorrow".

Beckett turned and started to leave, then she stopped at the last second and looked back.

"Good bye , Castle"


	5. Chapter 5

1:00 PM, gets a call from Dr. Lanie Parish . Detective Katherine Beckett is not at her apartment.

1:10 PM, calls Detective Beckett's cell. No answer.

2:30 PM, Detectives Esposito and Ryan get back from their search. No dice.

2:41 PM, Mr. Castle calls Detective Beckett's father. Father has not seen or heard from Detective Beckett.

"Anything else you can add, Mr. Castle?"

"No, just that, she just lost somebody"

"Were they close"

"They were old friends, they lost touch for a while."

"How did Ms. Beckett take it"

"I'm not sure if I get where your going with this"

'Look, Mr. Castle, I have been working missing persons for 12 years now and I have learned that people handle loss different, whether it is the loss of a job,money, or a love one. Some people just can't handle it..."

"She would never, she has been through to much, she wouldn't do that to me , to our family, she wouldn't"

"Mr. Castle I am doing this as a favor, you called the mayor and asked for the best. He sent me. I am not accusing Detective Beckett of doing anything, I'm just preparing you for the worst."

"I know I'm sorry, its just that..."

"Mr. Castle I will do everything I can to find her , rest assured"

"I know you will, thanks Detective Godfrey, for all your help."

And with that he was gone. Castle was left alone in his thoughts. What did she mean by goodbye. Did he miss something, some sign. What if...

The phone rang

"Castle its Espo we found something"

" We dug into your boy Yolkov , he was no saint. He came over to New York in 2003. Since then he has been arrested for :robbery, assult, prostitution, fraud, drug trafficking, and attempted murder. He was running with the mob. Then in 06 everything stopped. Its like he cleaned up his act. Did Kate tell you how she knew this guy?"

"She said they met in Kiev during her semester abroad, then they lost touch"

Ryan and Espo share a look at each other.

"What ? What aren't you telling me?"

"Ryan did some digging into 06. Vice was investigating the Russian mob and their use of Ukrainian muscle when they raided a warehouse upstate. 20 people were brought in, but only 19 names are listed in the report"

"So they made a mistake, what does this have to do with Kate"

"We don't think it was a mistake. The timeline fits perfectly. Yolkov changed for a reason."

"And you think Kate had something to do with it."

"Kate is listed as one of the arresting officers. "

"But why wouldn't she tell..."

His phone rings

"Its Godfrey."

"Answer it"

It was a short phone call, shorter than it should gave been.

"She's gone"

"What do you mean gone"

"He found a plane ticket in her name, A plane ticket to Kiev"


	6. Chapter 6

Kiev, Ukraine

_She knew it was a bad idea and that after Castle found out they would have to have a long talk, but she had to. It was her fault. Back in 06 she had turned Warren into a mole. Her mole. She knew why Warren was here. He was trying to tell her something. And since he was dead she would have to go to the source.

"Detective Beckett, long time no see"

"I see your English has gotten better since the last time we met"

"What can I say, Katie, you inspired me"

"Only my father calls me that , Dmitry"

"You're right , where are my manners, sit, you're here for Warren right"

"What do you know, Dmitry"

"I know that the little bastard up and got himself killed"

"By who"

"Who knows I don't keep track of my Rats"

"Come on , Dmitry, think,"

"I might recall someone who was sniffing around for information on Warren"

"And"

"That's it , thats all I remember, like I said I don't keep track of my Rats"

"Come on Dmitry, you owe me one, remember the warehouse"

"I remember you and a bunch of men raiding my place of work and arresting my employees"

"That's funny, I seem to recall letting a skinny Russian with barely any facial hair slip through the back door"

"That was a long time ago, people change, you have changed"

"Look, I flew across the ocean to get answers and I'm not leaving without them"

And with a snap of the fingers she was whisked away by two huge Russian bodyguards. So much for going to the source. She should have known Dmitry wasn't going to give up anything easy.

New York

"I don't know Castle it just doesn't sound like her, why would she just leave like that"

"Yeah wouldn't she tell you, us"

Ryan and Espo both looked at Castle

"What"

"We found something else when we were going through the file"

"And"

"And you're not gonna like it"

_Location: Warehouse, upstate NY

Date:**,**,2006

Time: **:**

"Everybody move in"

"Put your hands up"

"We got a runner"

"I got him"

Beckett hit the floor running. Sprinting. This was her chance. It was all on her shoulders.

"Freeze"

"Put your hands up, its over Dmitry"

"It it for you Detective"

Kate turned around and saw the gun almost too late. BANG BANG. Two shots is all it took to bring down the gunman. She pivoted back around in time to see Dimitry running into an adjacent building. She didn't follow him. Instead she ran to the gunman.

"Warren, it's me"

No answer

"Warren"


End file.
